


Goodnight

by Chizu5645



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Nikolai should have no idea that there was someone at the door.((Gift for Karma in the Kyo Server's Secret Santa))





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawmit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawmit).



Nikolai had no reason to pause in his reading to glance at the clock to confirm the time; 9:21 at night.

He had no reason to bookmark his book, shut it, and rise from his very comfortable couch to approach the door.

He had no reason to open the door and expect somebody to be outside at this ungodly hour.

And yet, there James was, barely leaning on the doorframe and looking like shit.

The good news was that he didn’t smell like pot. The bad news was that James smelled very heavily of vodka. _So it was drinking tonight,_ Nikolai sighed internally. Ah well. At least a drunk James was more manageable than a high James. “Come in,” he offered, opening his arms slightly.

James managed a nod before falling forward into Nikolai’s arms, most likely because he lost his balance.

The two of them shuffled into the modest home. Well, it was more of Nikolai was dragging James across the small living room until Nikolai was able to heave James onto the couch. No way was this man going to a guest bedroom — or, God forbid, Nikolai’s own bedroom — smelling like he downed the entire liquor store.

“Nik...?” James finally mumbled, trying to shift onto his side.

“Did you ever try to eat anything these past few hours?” Nikolai asked, although he probably knew the answer.

He sighed irritably when James moaned into the couch cushions.

“You’re going to kill yourself with all this drinking,” Nikolai scolded, pushing James up so he can place a pillow under his head. “I don’t _care_ if you’re a Nation, this isn’t how you’re supposed to spend your life.”

James rolled over to stare up at Nikolai. “I’m a big boy now,” he muttered petulantly. “I don’ need to be babysat.”

 _You might as well be._ But Nikolai didn’t say anything, and instead he grabbed a throw blanket folded neatly on a hanger and tucking James in. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

James shook his head.

“Are you comfortable?”

He nodded.

Nikolai sighed. “I’ll get you something to take once you wake up tomorrow,” he said, standing up to head to the kitchen. He filled a glass of water, got some aspirin, and—

“Nik?”

Nikolai turned around, eyebrow raised. He was surprised James’ voice could carry even when drunk. “Yes, James?”

There was the sound of shifting cloth as James curled in on himself on the couch. “... I’m sorry,” he mumbled into the blanket, but Nikolai still heard.

He sighed again as he came back to the living room, setting the water and the aspirin down. “You’re at a reckless age,” Nikolai shrugged, kneeling on the ground beside James. “I suppose I shouldn’t fault you for trying very... dangerous things.”

The blanket fell slightly so that Nikolai could see only James’ eyes, unfocused and half-lidded. “I love you,” he whispered.

Despite himself, Nikolai snorted and pulled the blanket over James’ head. “Go to sleep, _котек_.” He wasn’t sure if James was saying that because he was drunk and repentant or if he really meant it. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
